Behind Closed Doors
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: Complete - To their families, Edward Masen, and Bella Volturi hate each other. Their secret relationship isn't the only thing they are hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**The Behind Closed Doors Series **** ~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank **Twimarti, **my beta.

So here is my new story. This one has been pre-written. So you won't have to wait long for the chapters. I plan to post 3 or 4 depending on how I split it over the course of the next few days.

Also, Behind Closed Doors will hopefully become a series of short stories with the same theme. So even though this part may be complete soon, add it to alerts, so you can get new story updates as I write them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Edward Masen - brilliant architect, avid jogger, sudoku aficionado and discontent husband, adjusted his tie before anxiously running his fingers through his purposefully messy hair.

He sighed as his wife sauntered into their bedroom wearing only a matching pink, bra and panty set - Edward hated pink.

_No more _- he chanted silently to himself, like a mantra.

"Tie's still crooked, babe," Jane remarked, mumbling slightly, before reaching past her husband's shoulders to straighten it.

Edward easily restrained his natural instinct to cringe from her touch, and kept his composed expression even as she tightened the tie as though it was a noose around his neck.

She didn't notice the pain in his eyes, or the way she suffocated him, because her bright smile beamed at him in the mirror and he had no choice but to force a crooked grin in return.

"Daddy says he's giving you a new car for your birthday. I know you don't like it when he makes a fuss over you, so I thought I'd warn you ahead of time." She mentioned casually after releasing the now perfectly straight tie from her manicured fingers.

No longer able to hold the smile he barely managed to begin with, Edward's expression became carefully blank. He loathed the idea of accepting extravagant gifts, especially from his father-in-law - Aro Volturi.

The top of the line golf clubs, courtside Chicago Bulls season tickets, and platinum Rolex he received for Christmas were all fantastic gifts that almost any man would be thrilled to have received, but Edward wasn't an idiot. He knew where they came from - that they were bought and paid for with blood money.

Much to Edward's annoyance, Jane had always appeared oblivious to the idea of organized crime much less that her father was a part of it. She didn't question the jewelry, vacations, or the ridiculous trust fund.

Edward wondered irritably if Jane presumed that everyone in the "waste-management" industry could afford to live like royalty.

"By now, you must know how I feel… so what can I say, Jane? I mean, I could have you try to talk him out of it, but I am sure he's already bought the fucking thing - am I correct?" Edward replied dryly.

"He ordered it from Italy a few days ago. It's a Maserati Granturismo… and umm he picked red, since he knows you already have the silver Volvo," Jane mentioned, hoping her husband might warm up to the idea of being presented with such sexy and powerful car, but her hopes were dashed when Edward nodded - seeming altogether unimpressed - looked away, and then set about the task of loosening his tie - undoing all the work she'd done to straighten it in the first place.

Jane sighed. She knew there was nothing she could say to convince Edward to graciously accept the gift. _He's so damn stubborn – _she thought irritably_._

By now, she was used to his behavior towards her father's attempts at spoiling him, but she sensed there was more to it than that.

Jane couldn't help but notice how distracted he'd been lately. She was certain that something was wrong, but couldn't seem to come up with any answers. She began to reason with herself on matters of Edward's contentment - he had a job that he obviously loved, a beautiful wife, more money than he even cared to spend, and a huge family that absolutely adored him.

She found herself pondering the answer to a question she couldn't seem to figure out _- What more could he possibly desire?_

By most standards, Jane and Edward were still considered newlyweds, having only been married a year and half, and that was after dating a mere 5 months.

In a shallow effort to own something she deemed beautiful, Jane had allowed Edward to pursue her easily. What she failed to notice was that Edward almost immediately handed over control of the relationship, having only made an effort when he originally asked her out and then again when he proposed.

Jane loved telling him where to meet her, what they were doing, what to buy her for her birthday. She loved having control. So it came as no surprise when Edward graciously allowed his fiancée free reign over the entire wedding.

Most of the attendees were Jane's family and friends anyway. Having been orphaned as a young child, Edward had no blood relatives, and only a few friends and co-workers from his office were attending on his behalf. Even his groomsmen were all part of Jane's life before he had ever met them.

Jane always felt sorry that her husband was such a loner before they met. What tore at her was the fact that her brother Alec, by default, had stepped up to act as the best man when Edward was unable to produce any evidence of having a close friend or sibling. The situation was made all the more worse for the mere fact that the two men never got along.

Lately, it seemed that Edward's arguments with Alec had become even more heated than usual. It was almost as if he was trying to provoke him into a fight.

She was quite thankful that her brother had a cool head on his shoulders because sometimes Edward's blood just seemed to boil, and almost always over the most ridiculous things - namely Alec's wife. No one pissed Edward off more than her.

Jane never had anything against the woman, herself. In fact, before Edward came along, they could have almost considered each other friends, but after the disastrous first meeting between her husband and sister-in-law revealed their immediate distaste for one another, the tension only managed to push the two women father apart, until eventually they rarely saw each other at all - except during holidays and family events.

Today was Jane's nephew Felix's christening, and her father insisted that the entire family be at the Volturi estate for his only grandson's reception.

The estate was huge, so Jane hoped that Edward would use the plentiful space to his advantage to avoid the inevitable argument that would occur should the two couples end up in the same space together.

"Alec and Bella are coming," Jane mentioned while attempting to keep her tone casual. She hoped that bringing it up would prompt Edward to reassure her that he would watch his temper.

"I assumed as much," he replied scowling, and without offering his wife any reassurance that he would even attempt to refrain from his favorite pastime of verbally sparring with the formidable Isabella Volturi.

As the couple left their immaculate penthouse overlooking Lake Michigan, they uttered very few words - Edward least of all. Jane wondered if he was busy coming up with insults and comebacks to use against Isabella at the first opportunity.

*~*BCD*~*

"Fuck you, Isabella. I was trying to be _nice_," Edward sneered, not even attempting to hide his blatant disgust for the athletic brunette that stared him down as if he were nothing but dog shit on her favorite pair of Monolos.

A glass of Pinot Noir shook in Isabella's hand, just begging to be poured on Edward's white button-up dress shirt.

"There isn't a _nice _bone in your body!" she shouted before her eyes widened in realization of the implication of her words.

Edward smirked knowingly for a moment before his eyes turned downcast and the anger that had momentarily dissipated returned with full-force.

"You need to learn to take a fucking compliment. You know what… just… get the fuck away from me," Edward snarled lowly, making sure that their heated exchange wasn't drawing the wrong kind of attention.

"You're the one who approached me, idiot," Isabella deadpanned, spurring Edward to roll his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was heading over to the bar to get Jane and me a drink. You just happened to be standing in my way -"

"- I leave you alone for five fucking minutes and you and Edward are at each other's throats! There are kids present for fuck's sake" Alec interrupted, while appearing exasperated by the excessive bickering he'd been exposed to for the last year and a half.

"No one asked you Alec, I was just questioning Isabella about her _lovely _dress, and I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to tell her she was embarrassing herself by dressing like a slut for a child's party." Edward remarked condescendingly.

Isabella's face reddened with shame as Alec curled her protectively into his side.

"Who tha' fuck do you… if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away now, Masen," he warned, his fists clenched at his side. Too busy staring at Isabella to notice Alec's menacing glare, Edward sensed the embarrassment and obvious shame in her eyes. It was almost too much for him to bear when she self-consciously pulled at the hem of her dress. Her actions caused him to shift uncomfortably. He hated seeing her react that way.

She didn't deserve his harsh words. In fact, he wanted to shout that he didn't mean them at all - but _that _wasn't happening.

Before Alec could even begin react over Edward's unmoving form, Isabella excused herself quietly from her husband's grasp and walked toward the back entrance of the Volturi mansion.

Edward glanced around, checking out the back deck where Aro and his brothers were grilling various sausages and steaks while their wives were huddled under a white canopy gossiping. He noticed Jasper - one of Aro's highest level soldiers - standing around talking to Demetri and a few other lower level soldiers – all 'made' men, of course. After a quick scan, his eyes were drawn to Isabella's retreating form and then to Alec's frosty glare.

"This bullshit has to stop Masen. Just because we are family now doesn't mean I won't… fuck your shit up. I'm so fucking sick of it," he spat.

Edward grimaced, and a wave of regret washed over him. Alec wasn't such a bad guy. Aside from the fact that his father was a murdering piece of shit, Alec seemed to have turned out all right.

"Look, my behavior was uncalled for. I didn't really mean to hurt her feelings, fuck… she just… it's really fucking hard to get along with her," Edward said sighing exasperatedly.

Alec's face was still tense with annoyance, but he nodded in understanding, reminded of the fact that there were a few people that seemed to rub him the wrong way too, so he was no stranger the kind of love-hate relationship his wife and brother-in-law seemed to have.

"I umm… I think I should go apologize to her. I have to leave soon, and I need a few minutes to talk to her, maybe try to smooth things over… for Jane's sake." Edward suggested warily.

"I think that's a good idea," Alec responded with a careful nod, but the skepticism in his voice was obvious.

Both men stood there for another moment eyeing each other uncomfortably until Alec walked off to find his brother Marcus, his wife Didyme, and their new baby.

Edward exhaled a shaky breath, before beginning the short trek from the patio to the door leading inside the Volturi house.

With everyone having moved outdoors for the reception, the house was quiet.

Edward didn't care about the priceless pieces of art that hung imposingly on the walls setting off the high vaulted ceilings - he was on a mission.

As he ascended the stairs to the east wing of the house, he paused, taking in his surroundings.

He knew she wasn't far. He could hear her down the hall in one of the bathrooms.

As he approached the door, his hands began to shake with anticipation. _She _was the only one who could make him feel this way, could take away his careful control – and he loved it, but now wasn't the time to lose himself.

Softly, he rapped on the door.

"Bella… it's me, Edward," he said warily, hoping that no one else was on the other side of the door.

She opened the door quickly and pulled him in before he could utter another word. In seconds, her arms were around his neck and their lips began tangling.

* * *

><p>Like it so far? I hope so!<p>

The next chapter has been written and will post in two or three days.

Also don't forget to read the update for Losing It as it is almost complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Behind Closed Doors Series ****~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank **Twimarti, **my beta.

So here is my new story. This one has been pre-written. So you won't have to wait long for the chapters. I plan to post 3 or 4 depending on how I split it over the course of the next few days.

Also, Behind Closed Doors will hopefully become a series of short stories with the same theme. So even though this part may be complete soon, add it to alerts, so you can get new story updates as I write them.

WARNING : This chapter contains an extremely graphic lemon. No one under 18 please!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

_Last time:_

"_Bella… it's me, Edward," he said warily, hoping that no one else was on the other side of the door._

_She opened the door quickly and pulled him in before he could utter another word. In seconds, her arms we around his neck and their lips began tangling._

When Edward finally had sense enough to react, his hand trailed up the bare expanse of Bella's thigh to the lacy hem of her panties. She was so fucking wet for him that he couldn't help but slide his fingers in to tease her entrance.

"Fuck, Edward, that feels so good," she whimpered against his soft, eager lips.

"I need you," he moaned breathily, and couldn't believe how desperate he must have appeared, but the way Bella reacted to his words, he could care less about how weak he sounded.

"Need you too," she whispered softly, before trailing her hand down his chest, then over the waistband of his slacks, to finally press against the hardness of his straining erection.

"Fuck," he groaned as his cock twitched excitedly inside the confines of his boxer briefs. "We can't do this now," he reasoned, reluctantly.

"We can. Don't worry, we have enough time," she pushed after checking her watch.

"Fine… but it's going to be hard and fast," Edward replied gruffly, causing her to shiver in delight from his words.

He glanced at his wristwatch, and knew they were pressed for time, but he couldn't deny her.

He trusted her assurance and that they wouldn't get caught.

Her hands went to his belt then began fumbling to unbutton his slacks, while his lips attached to her neck softly, careful not to leave any lasting marks.

Once Edward's pants and boxers were open, and slung low on his hips, Bella eye-fucked the shit out of his leaking cock that stood proudly in front of her.

There was no time to tease her about her blatant ogling, so he hitched her tight dress up to her waist and roughly slid her sheer black panties down her slender legs, before pocketing the scrap of lace, and pushing his slacks down to pool at his ankles.

He simply couldn't help himself, so he began to fuck her mouth with his tongue before lifting her up, and placing her luscious ass on the edge of the counter - spreading her legs wide open so he could enjoy the vision of her slick folds.

"So wet for me," he murmured hoarsely.

Bella couldn't help but smirk in response to the strangled words that came from his swollen red lips when he caught sight of her bare pussy.

Edward's lust darkened eyes made her feel so beautiful and desired.

He mindlessly stroked himself a few times before meeting her gaze and pressing the tip of his cock to her sopping slit.

"Please," she begged.

As wet as she was, he easily slid into her pussy with one long, smooth thrust. They both cried out simultaneously at the relief and sheer bliss they felt over their joining.

"Oh fuck baby, I missed this so fucking much," Bella cried breathily in response to the sudden fullness.

"Jesus… I know," Edward panted as he began to thrust into her faster and faster. His muscles tensed and flexed - the delicious burn in his legs was exhilarating, and only heightened the pleasure he felt inside her.

Unable to hold her legs open any more she wrapped them around his waist and held on to him as tight as she could.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear quietly, as pleasure began to coil deep in her core.

Her words made him pause for second – made him wish that he wasn't fucking her in the bathroom of their father-in-law's house. He wanted her writhing beneath him on a soft mattress with silk sheets, so he could take his time worshipping her, showing her how much he loved her.

"I love you too, baby" he choked out. The emotion of his words became evident in his voice, as he slowed down looking deeply into her eyes. She held him tighter wishing they were away from this place, together.

The tenderness was fleeting, though because seconds later he picked up a punishing pace and digging his fingertips into her backside.

"Oh my God! Fuck, fuck, fuck…. Edward," she cried out quietly - her head thrown back as he pumped into her with abandon.

"Rub your clit," he directed breathlessly, "I need to see you come on my cock."

Without hesitation, she slipped her hand between them moving down, down until her slender fingers were rubbing tight circles against her throbbing clit.

Heavy breathing and the little sounds she made were driving him further and further toward release. Now she had to hurry if they were going to come together.

It wasn't long before she caught up - quietly crying out his name.

She tensed and arched against his muscular form, quivering as her walls began to contract around him making his own orgasm inevitable.

She relished the sensation of his hot cum spilling inside her - marking her as his.

"Christ, Bella," he growled as he collapsed against her soft curves, breathing rapidly.

Seconds later she reluctantly checked her watch, seeing that they still had several more minutes.

"It's time baby," she murmured against his lips, while cleaning herself off. She couldn't very well be seen with the evidence of her infidelity leaking down her legs.

They dressed quickly – Bella finished first, and checked the hallway before grabbing her clutch from the bathroom counter.

"We're all clear," she confirmed just as Edward straightened his tie and zipped his fly.

Stealthily, Bella slipped into the hallway and headed towards a flight of stairs leading to the third floor of the estate. Edward followed behind her - after all, this was her mission – her plan.

Once they reached their destination, Bella opened her clutch and slid a lock-pick kit from a hidden compartment. Edward watched with rapt attention as she effortlessly sprung the lock, popping the door open.

_Christ, she's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen_ – Edward decided, when she stood up from her crouched position adjusted the too tight skirt of her tiny dress.

He was momentarily reminded of the harsh words he'd said to Bella, and how genuinely upset she'd appeared over them. He never realized what an amazing actress she was, to have made him question that she might have been truly hurt by what he'd said.

He knew without a doubt that she was fine.

She was the one who wrote the words to begin with - she knew he would say them, and that she'd purposefully worn that tight, little fuck-hot dress just to tease him, and make his words plausible.

He hated pretending to be _that_ guy, but it was necessary.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Emmett's voice bellowed from the earpiece.

"_Hurry the fuck up, guys. I can only loop the CCTV for so long before the security picks up my hack_," he grunted.

Bella smirked - she knew Emmett was getting nervous about the time - it was why he and Bella never made good partners. Emmett always did things by the book, while she enjoyed living on the edge.

She was thankful that they weren't wired for sound, because Emmett would have had a coronary if he'd known they'd used 13 minutes of their 22 minute window for a quick fuck in the bathroom.

As the pair entered the office of Aro Volturi, they took a quick scan of their surroundings. A tiny sonar scanner in Bella's compact picked up the location of the vault behind a framed painting of some twelfth-century dignitaries. _Typical_ – Bella inwardly scoffed – _always behind the fucking painting_.

Edward chuckled knowingly at the disappointed expression on his lover's face as she removed the painting from the space over the vault.

He knew that look – she had hoped for more of a challenge. The make and model of Aro's vault was one that Bella herself had designed. To anyone else, it would have been hard as fuck to crack, but she knew it inside and out.

Less than two minutes later, Edward and Bella stood over the culmination of two years, worth of work – a password protected laptop containing everything they needed.

Bella had done her part, and now it was Edward's turn.

* * *

><p>An

Thoughts? What did everyone think of the lemon? Was it juicy enough? Give me your speculations and guesses!

The next chapter will post in 3 or 4 days, and then the last chapter will with follow with another dirty lemon.

Also please check out my other stories "Losing It' is almost complete.

It's been a long time since I have done any story recs, so I thought I'd leave you guys with a few that I am obsessed with right now.

**Our Yellow House** by **Carano** - Joined at the hip since kindergarten, Edward and Bella shared it all, and at the age of 22, they were happily married, expecting their first child. But when Bella was 4 months pregnant, she was kidnapped. That was 3 years ago - HEA? Yes, I promise. **Suspense, Violence and Heartfail warning**

** My Greatest Masterpiece **by **luvrofink - **AH OOC. Edward is given custody of his best friend's daughter after his passing, and he introduces her to a new world as he molds her into a work of art. Will Bella be able to get past Edward's selfishness before he breaks her? BDSM themes/graphic lemons Darkward/Olderward **Dark Themes warning**

**Oceans of Doubt **by** Belindella - **Surfer Edward's been forced to grow up much sooner than most, into a world he didn't want...but now does. During a Mexican holiday, he helps bookish, forthright Bella discover her freedom as she helps him more than he ever imagined. Hi-school fic. AH/lemons


	3. Chapter 3

**The Behind Closed Doors Series ****~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank **Twimarti, **my beta.

So here is my new story. This one has been pre-written. So you won't have to wait long for the chapters. I plan to post 4 depending on how I split it over the course of the next few days.

Also, Behind Closed Doors will hopefully become a series of short stories with the same theme. So even though this part may be complete soon, add it to alerts, so you can get new story updates as I write them.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

_Less than two minutes later, Edward and Bella stood over the culmination of two years, worth of work – a password protected laptop containing everything they needed._

_Bella had done her part, and now it was Edward's turn._

Glancing at her watch, she saw that they only had 4 more minutes until they had to return to the party. She only hoped that neither Alec nor Jane would come looking for their missing spouses – so far their other contact at the party hadn't mentioned any movement. In fact he'd been fairly quiet, thought it had been difficult to block out the noise from his mic when she and Edward were fucking.

She had nothing at all against Jasper - he'd been fantastic in the field. No, it was the idiots he had to make nice with that Bella couldn't stand. If she had to hear Demetri tell the story about the time he _fucked a crossed-eyed chick with a wooden leg_ again she was going to put a bullet in his skull.

Edward opened the laptop and pulled a small flash drive from his sock. He wouldn't really have to do any work. The program he developed to get into Aro's laptop would execute and install itself. Once installed, the program was designed to crack encrypted passwords in a matter of seconds. A few minutes later, and every password for every file on the computer would be stored on the drive. All that was left was to make a copy of the hard drive and then get the fuck out of there.

Bella pulled out a top of the line hard drive duplicator and inserted it into the express card slot. The little machine copied entire hard drive in two minutes flat.

Just as the couple finished putting everything back in it's place Jasper's voice came in through the earpiece. It wasn't the first time they'd heard him speak that afternoon, but this time his words were not without meaning.

"_I'm so fucking thirsty, I could drink two beers and a shot of whisky_," Jasper complained gruffly.

"_Well, have a few then_," Demetri replied chuckling "-_but don't get piss-drunk or Aro will have your balls._"

Bella looked to Edward meaningfully. Jasper's code word - thirsty - meant someone was entering the estate. The number he mentioned was the number of people coming in, and - beer - the type of drink was his code for their spouses. It wasn't the mention of beer that concerned them though, it was the whisky - the code for Aro, himself.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Edward whispered breathily, in a way that would have turned Bella on, had they not been in such a precarious situation,

The couple knew after all the time they'd spent alone together, they couldn't just stroll happily down the stairs.

Bella worked up a few tears and rubbed her eyes vigorously - making sure she appeared sufficiently upset.

Softly they entered one of the many bathrooms, being careful to avoid the one they'd filled with the scent of their lovemaking.

It wasn't long before they began to hear voices approaching.

Bella sneered in disgust when she heard the sound of Jane's tinkling voice calling Edward's name.

"We're up here honey," Edward replied irritably.

The pair shared a brief but passionate final kiss, before they took their places at opposite ends of the bathroom.

"_Turning off the video loop in ten seconds, guys_," Emmett warned.

"Edward, babe, what's going on?" Jane asked in concern as she approached her husband's lanky form leaning against the doorway of the open washroom. The moment she saw Bella's puffy eyes and tear stained face, she knew her husband had opened his big sexy mouth, and then promptly placed his foot in it.

Edward looked sheepishly at his wife, hoping his expression came off as one of shame.

Bella sniffled in the corner and looked expectantly at Edward. She would have found it difficult not to laugh at his feigned embarrassment, had Jane not been stroking his bicep lovingly. The action brought on a wave of fresh - real - tears.

"I'm fixing it Jane. I said something I shouldn't have to Isabella, and I am trying to make up for it," Edward replied softly, hoping to convey sincerity.

"Oh… well, I'm glad you are trying to get a long then," Jane replied smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. Edward wondered if she was suspicious. It wouldn't matter if she were, though. It would take her days maybe weeks before she worked up the confidence to accuse him of infidelity. He wouldn't be around that long.

After tonight, if they had in fact obtained the information they needed, then he and Bella's mission was over, and they would be free to be together - finally.

Moments later Alec approached followed by Aro.

"Sir," Edward greeted warmly with a firm handshake, and a slight bow of the head to his father-in-law - a show of respect.

Bella picked herself up from the corner of the bathroom, and made an effort to make herself look presentable. She removed the smeared make-up from under her eyes, and adjusted the skirt of her indecently short dress.

"Isabella, my dear, what ever has happened to make such a beautiful creature, such as yourself, so upset?" Aro asked softly before grasping Bella's hand in his own. She blinked for a moment before blushing.

_Fuck, she's a good actress _- Edward thought, impressed over her ability to produce a physiological response out of thin air.

"Edward and I had a bit of a disagreement, but he apologized for his rude behavior… Good luck with that one, Jane," Bella replied in a saccharine voice, full of sarcasm.

Edward turned his head to stare at the floor, averting his eyes from the others, to avoid the disdainful looks he knew were waiting for him.

"Please my children, let's try harder to get along," Aro spoke calmly, but Edward didn't miss the cold edge of warning laced subtly in his tone.

"Why don't we get back to the party. I have a grandson to spoil - which reminds me, when can I expect to spoil a few more?" Aro asked pointedly, gazing at Alec and Edward as though the decision have children rested solely on the shoulders of the men of the family.

"Maybe not too long, Daddy," Jane spoke as she suggestively placed her arm around Edward's waist and splayed her hand over his tightly muscled chest.

For a split second, Bella's eyes zeroed in on Jane's wandering hands with abject horror. No one seemed to notice, and she quickly corrected herself before sidling up to Alec's side.

Just as they were all about to leave Aro walked purposefully into the bathroom and bent to pick something up from the floor.

"Isabella, you're forgetting something, my dear," Aro remarked impassively as he stood up holding Bella's purse.

Edward's eyes widened, in realization before Bella scrambled over to take the bag.

"Thank-you, sir" Bella, muttered shyly as he relinquished the bag into her grasp.

"No more with the 'Sir', it's time you and Edward started calling me 'Dad'," Aro commanded gleefully as he draped his arm over both Edward and Bella's shoulders and guided the group back to join the festivities.

Edward and Bella kept a careful distance from each other over the course of the next hour.

Bella sat with the other women and had a few finger sandwiches and a drink. She allowed herself a few glances in Edward's direction. At one point she noticed him anxiously running his fingers through his hair. Images of him sliding his fingers into her slick pussy came unbidden and made her flush with renewed desire. She was so fucking thankful that she'd be able to have him again that night, but it wouldn't be enough. Where Edward concerned, she'd never get enough.

The two of them relaxed a bit into their small groups, making small talk, fielding the nagging questions regarding the 'baby topic,' and pretending to enjoy the party.

All was well until they simultaneously froze upon hearing Aro's foreboding words to Jasper coming through their headsets.

"_J, my boy," _Aro spoke quietly, "_I need a favor_."

"_Anything, sir," _Jasper replied unquestioningly.

"_That's what I like to hear," _Aro exalted.

"_What can I do for you, sir_," Jasper encouraged, his tone unwavering.

"_My situation is of a… sensitive nature. Usually, I hire Jenks for this sort of thing, but this time it's a family matter..._" Aro began, his tone wary, yet dangerous.

Jasper was silent, likely waiting for his boss to continue.

"_I want you to follow Masen around for a few days. See where he goes, who he talks to, who he's fucking_." His voice was eerily calm, and sent a shiver up Bella's spine.

* * *

><p>AN

Thoughts? Theories? What's on Aro's hard drive? What does Aro know? Where do Jasper's loyalties lie?

I love to hear your guess about the story!

Next chapter will delve into Bella and Edward's past and their mission! It will post in a few days!

Now for a few recs!

**Inside Man** by **ooza** - With his parole fast approaching, inmate Edward Masen is looking for a friend. College student Bella Swan stumbles across his profile on a prison pen-pal website. Their friendship is formed over written words, but will it last once he rejoins her world?

**Don't You Forget About M**e by **107yearoldvirgin - **Figuring out "Why am I here?" is hard enough on its own. Six strangers with nothing in common, except each other... and a mental hospital, have been given eight hours to figure it all out. This is the chance of their lives. AH/ExB

**An Acquired Taste **by **Magnolia822** - Arrogant British celebrity chef Edward Cullen made an impression on NYC caterer Bella Swan long before either one of them became a success. Now, armed with her cat and a devious practical joke, Bella's plan may turn up the heat for both of them. ExB OOC

**Need a banner for your story? or O/S? Writing a for a Charity or Cause? Check out the forum TwiFicPics(dot)com ****There you will find a banner request forum and dozens of talented artists ready to make you something that will draw in new readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Behind Closed Doors Series ****~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to thank **Twimarti, **my beta.

We are almost done here. There will only be maybe one or two more chapters.

Also, Behind Closed Doors will hopefully become a series of short stories with the same theme. So even though this part may be complete soon, add it to alerts, so you can get new story updates as I write them.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

The realization that they hadn't been careful enough was nauseating, though it only seemed as though that the astute Capo was simply concerned for his daughter's sake, and wasn't referring to any suspicion that something more was going on. For this, and the fact that Aro had chosen Jasper for the task, Bella was eternally grateful.

At the opposite end of the expansive deck, Edward listened through his earpiece as his father-in-law and best friend discussed his suspected infidelity, and the not so subtle instruction for said best friend to kick his ass if he was caught doing what he shouldn't.

Edward knew he would have to be suspected of a lot worse than cheating to warrant 'getting whacked' as it were, but Aro being the protective father that he was, wouldn't hesitate to have some sense beat into his wayward son-in-law if he hurt his baby daughter.

The truth would come out soon, and when that time came, he knew that Aro would be so royally fucked that the fact that Edward had been screwing his _dear, Isabella _would be the least of his worries.

Edward was thankful that the suspicions were only now - at the end of their mission - coming to the surface, or he and Bella could have been facing a world of trouble.

The fact that he and Bella couldn't keep their hands off each other could have very well ruined the entire mission. Edward knew though that he and Bella had been successful in hiding their blatant attraction for one another, and that it had been his indifference and overall lack of passion for his pseudo-wife that had caused this blunder.

Edward cursed his inability to make Jane believe that he loved her - he thought he had done well. Maybe he had, and maybe she was simply more intuitive than he originally gave her credit for, either that or Aro had simply figured it out without prompt from his daughter.

Bella pretended to yawn and urged Alec away from the beer and his friends, so that she could go home and rest.

Edward followed with Jane soon after.

At home, Edward undressed from his suit and checked his email for any messages from Bella. There was one mentioning that she'd just gotten home, and that their plan was still a go.

Edward was thankful that it was almost time for he and Bella to put this horrible mission behind them.

Having considered himself a terminal bachelor throughout most his twenties he had no qualms about taking on a mission in which he would have to go deep undercover and get married. With this mission, he knew the likelihood of injury or even death would be minimal, and after completing many dangerous missions he'd had enough gunplay and assassination to last a lifetime.

He wanted to relax a bit.

Then there was also the added bonus of getting to work side by side with the legendary, Agent Swan, that had peaked his interest as well.

She'd been assigned the identity of Isabella Dwyer, and hired in as a PA in Alec's law office. They courted casually for a few months, but Alec had been hesitant to commit.

Jasper had regaled him with story of how a car accident had been staged, as well as Bella's subsequent 'coma' in which she cried out for Alec in her 'sleep.' for three days. Suffice to say, after having his nose shoved into thinking of his girlfriend's mortality, he proposed only a few weeks after she'd 'awakened'.

The plan was truly ingenious, but Edward only hoped that Jane, his mark, would be a much easier sell. As much as her commitment to the mission impressed him, Edward had no interest in pretending to be in a coma for days on end.

When he was given the assignment, his objective, and the info on his new mission he was positively thrilled. Edward had never met Bella before but he was a well-studied fan of her work. Embarrassingly, he felt like a childish school-girl meeting a celebrity crush, they day they were introduced.

Though, his instant attraction was immediately stifled when she opened her pretty mouth to express her complete disdain for being forced to work with another 'goddamned partner' - as she put it.

Having had nothing but trouble with every assigned partner, Bella had come to love working alone on this mission. She had already been married to Alec for a month, and had collected tons of intel on the family as it were, but the department was eager for more. They wanted another set of eyes and ears in the Volturi estate. Hence they'd insisted on bringing in Edward - an expert mechanical and architectural engineer, lethal marksman, and hacker extraordinaire.

Bella seemed to be totally unimpressed when she first met him, in fact she appeared downright disgusted by his mere existence. He later learned that her initial disdain had been her way of deflecting so she could hide the raging case of lust that threatened to ruin every set of panties she owned. Her need to keep him at a distance had spurred their hate-filled relationship.

They argued constantly, so much that even in the presence of their faux-spouses, their blatant hatred for one another was apparent from their 'first meeting.'

Month's later during one their secret back-alley rendezvous to exchange intel, their vitriolic dialog turned to into a heated session of hate-fucking against a dumpster.

They agreed that it wouldn't happen again, but once Edward had a taste of Bella Swan, he knew he never wanted to stop. After several frustrating meetings in which they tried fruitlessly to keep their hands to themselves, they gave in to temptation.

By that time they were still arguing like crazy, but they fucked like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't until Bella and Alec's one-year anniversary dinner that Edward had come to his senses and realized his true feeling for his her.

It took Alec's wandering hand caressing Edward's secret lover to bring out the green-eyed monster of jealousy. He reigned in the anger at the party for the sake of hiding their relationship, but in a fit of rage he took Jane home, bent her over the kitchen counter and fucked the shit out of her, before drinking an entire bottle of scotch and crying in the shower.

He knew that sex was apart of both their jobs, but he'd managed to detach from the realization that Bella was having it with Alec, just as he was with Jane - until he saw that wandering fucking hand squeezing his woman's ass.

He was crazed with jealousy, and it had hurt, so fucking bad. He knew then that he loved her, and that meant that he couldn't ruin everything they'd worked so hard for, because he suddenly couldn't detach from his duty.

Not long after, he and Bella professed their mutual love, and made arrangements to be able to spend a weekend together reassuring, and committing to each other despite their unfortunate circumstances and responsibilities.

By that point Alec and Jane were spending so little time together that they could easily coordinate his 'business conference' with her 'trip home to visit her mother's grave' and the twins would be none the wiser.

It had been difficult to tear himself away after spending three days in bed together making love, and holding each other, but they managed to come out renewed and certain of their feelings. There was still some tension, but they were both finally able to separate their obligations from their personal lives.

Things hadn't been perfect by any means, but they'd muddled through, and now hopefully their patience would be rewarded.

A new message notification popped up on Edward's phone from Emmett. It was the message he'd been waiting for.

**We got him. - Em**

Edward opened the compartment that gave him access to the false back in the bedroom closet. He'd had his contractors put in the compartment secretly. Inside he had a duffle bag with a few passports, several thousand dollars, a gun, some high-tech equipment that he'd be unlikely to use, and a few vials of sedative. He rarely required them, but sometimes he needed to get out of the house without explanation to Jane, and would have to use them - tonight was one of those nights.

Satisfied that everything he needed was packed in the duffle he slipped the vial of liquid into his pocket and joined Jane in their living room. She was watching one of the many asinine reality shows Edward hated.

Edward had to admit that Jane had been a good wife. She may have not been the woman for him, but she was still young - in her early twenties - and he hoped that she would have the opportunity to make some lucky guy happy in the future. He had no ill will toward her, only guilt over the job he had to do. In fact he was thankful that they hadn't been compatible. It would have been a nightmare had he fallen for Jane instead of Bella. He shivered to think of the alternative.

Though he had few feelings for Jane beyond friendship, he felt compelled to sit beside her for a while. He joined her on the couch to watch a few of her shows. He commented and asked questions, as though he cared about the petty drama unfolding. Jane seemed satisfied, and happy before nodding off from the effects of the sedative Edward had stealthily placed in her tea.

It was time.

Edward checked his phone for messages from Jasper, Emmett and Bella giving him the go ahead and replied to each of them confirming that he was ready.

He grabbed his duffle bag, and a change of clothes before taking the elevator down to the parking garage.

Nostalgically, he gave a final glance to the silver Volvo in the corner, before darting to the black SUV that waited for him a few dozen spaces away.

Bella was already inside and grinning at him.

He kissed her passionately until he heard the sound of a throat clearing from behind him.

Jasper.

Edward smiled at his friend, and didn't feel the least bit guilty for his blatant show of affection.

"Yeah, like you won't be doing the same when you get to see your woman again," Edward teased. Knowing Jasper was missing his girl, Alice like crazy.

Jasper smiled, conceding that Edward had sorely underestimated how he would greet his Alice when he finally got to see her again. After having to survive a three month separation, he planned to ravish her.

He would be eternally grateful to Bella and Edward for their amazing commitment, which allowed him to leave the service of the Volturi family as a free man, and to his wonderful Alice for convincing him to contact the FBI in the first place.

Being deeply entangled in the Volturi family business, Jasper knew which cops and agents were trustworthy and which ones were moonlighting for Aro.

He clearly remembered the day he strolled into a downtown Chicago diner and took a seat next to Agent Tanya Denali. She was stunned and almost frightened by his sudden appearance- knowing exactly who he was - but when he admitted that he wanted to leave the family to be with his Alice, she was intrigued.

Jaspers conditions for helping them couldn't possibly have been met by the FBI, not to mention the fact that he had knowledge about the family dealings that went beyond her pay grade, so Tanya reached out to her friend and contact in the CIA, Carlisle Cullen.

The fact that Aro was in the business of running drugs, killing cops, and human slavery, was of no consequence to the CIA. It was the newfound knowledge of Aro's long time relationship with Caius Vitale - an Italian arms dealer, who sold weapons to terrorists around the globe - that gave Carlisle cause for concern. Jasper's knowledge on this subject, as well as his history with the Volturi family, made him a valuable asset to the CIA, and opened up the opportunity for them to start placing their agents within.

Jasper opened the doors for Bella and Edward into the family, and in exchange, he and Alice were to be given new identities and allowed to leave the country to be together. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Edward's grasp on Bella's thigh while she drove, reminded her of the hot fuck they'd shared earlier that day. It had been weeks since they'd had the opportunity to be intimate, but after today's success, nothing would stop them.

She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked coyly when he caught her smiling to herself.

"Only you, babe," she replied lacing their fingers together and giggled when he playfully pecked her on the neck with a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>AN

Feel bad for Jane and Alec? What did everyone think of Jasper? Was Bella and Edward's past what you expected? What happens now?

There will only be maybe one or two more chapters depending on how I split it up.

Are you a **Confessions of a Love Sick Geek** reader? Then check out SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com for an exclusive teaser from the new unpublished chapter!

Time for Rec's!

**Be My Master Head Master? **by** rbssches**s - Entry for the Forbidden Lemon Contest - Bella is about to graduate high school and is looking for a Dom. Edward is the Head Master at her school and he is who she wants. Problem - he's married, has kids, a friend of her father, and has never been anyone's Dom. Can she get him?

**Royal Rebellions** by **xNimC** - Bella Swan is no stranger to hard work, but everything changes when she is forced to work in Cullen Manor, the home of America's royal family. Her encounters with a certain prince cause her to wonder if the rules are worth following. MODERN DAY. AH, OOC

**Clockwork **by **Derdriu oFaolain** - Bella is a scientist in 1942. In 2010, Edward suffers from a traumatic past. A chance event allows their paths to cross, but decisions they have not yet made threaten to tear them apart. AH

**Need a banner for your story? or O/S? Writing a for a Charity or Cause? Check out the forum TwiFicPics(dot)com ****There you will find a banner request forum and dozens of talented artists ready to make you something that will draw in new readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Behind Closed Doors Series ****~ SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry this took so long to post. I decided to rewrite the ending.

I want to thank **Twimarti, **my beta.

Here is the final installment of Behind Closed Doors. As I mentioned before, Behind Closed Doors will hopefully become a series of short stories with the same theme. So even though this is being marked as complete keep it in alerts so you can get the updates when I write another installment to this series.

**Explicit Content Warning** - This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Please be advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Jasper kept lookout through the rear window for any signs that they might have been followed. It was still fairly early, but the streets of downtown Chicago were hectic, as always, on a Saturday night. Despite the heavy traffic, there didn't seem to be anyone following as Bella weaved through car after car, making a few unnecessary turns.

Once they were certain of their surroundings Bella, pulled the non-descript SUV into the parking garage of the bank, Credit Dauphine. Grabbing their duffle bags, the trio slipped into the elevator and pressed the B - button for the basement level.

Upon exiting into the basement, Jasper startled a bit having never been allowed entrance into the secret headquarters before. It was just a regular old basement - dark and musty with boxes, old office equipment, and ancient electronics everywhere.

Suddenly Jasper felt a thrill of anxiety, wondering if the couple had purposefully brought him there to kill him. He was unarmed, and unsure if he could match two trained Special Agents in hand to hand. As quickly as the thoughts entered his mind they were squashed when Bella led them to a door with a keycard entrance.

Bella grabbed a card from her duffle and handed it to Jasper.

His trust didn't come easily, but he was learning.

In an attempt to distract himself from his unnecessary feelings of distrust, he eyed the object in his hand - a simple white card with a shiny magnetic strip on the back. He assumed that there were no identifying marks in the off chance that were he to lose it, it wouldn't be traced to the door it led to.

Once they'd each scanned their cards, a heavy door opened into a room bathed in dark red light.

"Close you're eyes," Bella warned, Jasper did so reluctantly, and was thankful he'd listened. Seconds later, he could see startling brightness flaring behind his closed eyelids. The flash of light only lasted a moment, and was followed by a strange electronic tone that didn't last much longer.

"What was that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It was a full body biometric scanner and x-ray. To check our identities and make sure we aren't coming in wired for sound or with explosives and what-not," Edward explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all?" he retorted in a sarcastic tone before discretely cupping his balls. He was none-too-thrilled about the idea of his future children being exposed to radiation or that biometric shit - whatever it was.

"Welcome back to the single life, guys!" Emmett's boisterous voice boomed over a speaker in the corner that Jasper hadn't noticed.

Edward shot a suggestive wink Bella's way, and enjoyed watching her eyes darken with obvious lust. _Oh yes, I am so gonna hit that tonight _- he thought wryly.

Jasper shook his head in amusement over the couple's exchange. He fairly certain that he was the only one who knew about their secret relationship, and wondered if it would cause them problems because of their job.

After a moment, a pair of thick metal doors slid open revealing a pristine, ultra-modern office, and a few familiar faces. Edward grimaced when the first person he saw was Agent Jacob Black.

He and Edward had unfortunately been assigned on a mission in Sudan shortly before Edward's stint with the Volturi. His insolence, and impatience had almost gotten Edward and his team killed, and one agent in a coma for three weeks. Despite his dangerous methods, Jacob had gotten the job done - but at what cost?

Edward scowled at his former friend before placing a possessive hand on Bella's lower back the moment Black's gaze became a bit too appreciative of the stunning creature at his side.

'Warning received' - was the message Jacob's expression conveyed to Edward as he wandered off to a nearby office.

Edward and Bella mingled a while accepting congratulations for a job well done, as well as some teasing over their - now public - and quite unprofessional relationship. However, mostly they were just trying to avoid the inevitable conversation they needed to have with Carlisle.

Bella watched entranced as her lover laughed heartily in response to Emmett's reaction to discovering their affair. Edward looked beautiful and happier than she'd ever seen him. She loved the way his eyes crinkled a bit when he laughed and smiled. She loved how that true smile, however lopsided it might have been, always lit up his face.

The day Edward Masen Cullen confessed his love, was a day Bella would never forget as long as she lived. It was the day he offered to give it all up to be with her.

He told her he couldn't go another day without being able to have her in his arms, couldn't bear to watch Alec lay his hands on her, and simply loathed the idea of Aro-fucking-Volturi calling her 'my dear, Isabella.'

He told her he loved her but that he couldn't take it anymore.

She felt the same way, but knew they couldn't abandon their mission. It was the most difficult decision she'd ever made - turning him down - but they both knew it was the right thing to do. Though they couldn't completely be together at that time, Bella was bound and determined to make sure Edward was confident in her love.

That had been a tough month, but they'd worked through it and now they were stronger than ever.

"Carlisle wants to see you both," Agent Black announced impassively to Bella, snapping her out of the blatant eye-fucking she'd been giving her man.

Suddenly troubled, Edward roughly ran a hand through his hair, wishing that he could put the inevitable conversation off a while longer. His uncle had been nothing short of amazing to him in the last several years since he'd become the CIA's Chicago Area Director, not to mention how much he'd gone through to see that Edward be given a home and a normal family life after his parents tragic death left him a bitter, angry orphan.

Unwilling to deny herself the warmth of his touch any longer, Bella laced Edward's fingers with hers and walked with him to see his Uncle - their superior.

Carlisle's office door was open in anticipation of seeing his nephew and Bella Swan - his most talented agent. His eyes zeroed in on the couples clasped hands. It wasn't something he expected, but he could admit that it wasn't a huge shock to see them together. What was a surprise was the fact that they were blatantly flaunting their relationship out in the open. They were in a professional setting acting highly unprofessional, not to mention the fact that it could potentially endanger their lives. Carlisle was pissed.

"What's this about?" Carlisle demanded coldly, needing an explanation.

"We're together," Bella admitted confidently, until Carlisle's raised brow had her feeling self-conscious. Having lost the wind in her sails, she looked to Edward to explain things to his furious uncle.

"Carlisle, Bella and I fell in love during our mission, and it's been almost impossible being unable to touch her whenever I wanted…" Edward explained hastily. "…And we just -"

"- That's fine, and your personal business. What I don't understand is what that has to do with you two flaunting this relationship all over the office. Do you realize how fucking stupid that is? Don't bring this shit here. If the wrong person knew, they could exploit your weakness for each other. Christ… you both fucking know better," Carlisle seethed interrupting his nephew.

It wasn't often that Carlisle lost his temper, and the profanity was an even rarer occurrence.

"We totally, agree, and I mean… we uh… we wouldn't have been so forthcoming and out in the open if we thought there would be a risk.' Edward struggled to explain as Carlisle appeared even angrier. "We both decided to retire," Edward blurted.

Carlisle looked surprised, but much of the anger left his face immediately.

Edward grinned at his uncle knowing how pleased he'd just made him. Bella's arm tightened on around his waist. She knew everything was going to be alright.

"Christ… boy, how many times have I tried to convince you to stop doing this job, especially after Sudan, and not once did you ever listen. So fucking stubborn… how did you talk him into it Bella?" Carlisle asked amused, his demeanor having taken a complete turn.

"It was a mutual decision, Sir," she admitted while laughing at Carlisle's abrupt mood swing.

Edward grinned down at his girl before kissing the top of her head. He knew they'd made the right decision, and he couldn't wait to get his Bella alone. It had been too long since they'd made love in an actual bed. Though after today's session, he thought that there was something to be said for bathroom counters.

Bella's skin tingled and burned with lust in response to Edward's obvious desire.

"Ok, well as happy as I am that the two of you are retiring, I would like to know what you plan on doing," Carlisle questioned curiously.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. I was uh… hoping you wouldn't mind letting us stay at your beach house on the Island for a few months," Edward asked hopefully.

"Of course my boy. Esme and I decided to spend our next vacation in Hawaii so we won't be going to the beach house this year. It's all yours, as long as you want."

"Thank you, Sir. You don't know how much this means to us," Bella replied a bit teary eyed from their generosity.

"Your welcome, Bella, and quit with the 'Sir', I'm not your boss anymore. Now I'm glad the two of you are taking a much deserved vacation, what I meant was what are you two going to be doing for jobs after this?"

"Well, I was thinking of putting my architectural engineering degree to good use. Besides Bella and my friendship with Jasper, working at the design firm was one of the few things that kept me sane during this awful fucking mission. I mean it was what I wanted to do with my life before Eleazar approached me about joining the CIA." Edward explained.

"Yes, and I told him I'd never forgive him for that either. He went under my nose to get you, but as much as I hated him for it, I knew you would be a damn fine agent." Carlisle explained. "And what about you, Bella. What do you plan to do?"

"I spoke to my father and he's agreed to finance me to open up my own securities firm anywhere Edward and I decide to settle down." Bella replied smiling up at Edward.

"We haven't decided yet but we were thinking of a few places, maybe Japan, Brazil, or France, or we might even come back to the states and live in Seattle close to Bella's dad," Edward clarified. "We have a few months to decide."

After discussing their plans Carlisle filled them in on the case, and the data they'd obtained from Aro's files. They had enough information to turn most of Aro's family and business partner over to the FBI, and Aro himself could be charged with treason, based on the information obtained on his dealings with Caius Vitale and a terrorist group that had previously attacked the United States. Carlisle was able to ascertain the time and location of Aro and Caius's next meeting and had already planned to send Agent Black and his team to take care of it.

He was pleased with Edward and Bella's work, and was thankful that they'd been able to put their feelings on hold long enough to get the job done. He couldn't imagine how awful they must have felt, but because of their sacrifice and patience, countless lives would be spared. Carlisle had never been so proud in his entire life.

Once Bella and Edward had a chance to say their goodbye's and it was time to take Jasper to the safe house, so he could be reunited with his Alice. Emmett drove them all to a small military airstrip outside of Chicago so they could take the helicopter.

Alice was a housekeeper working for Aro, when she met Jasper. They had an instant attraction to each other that couldn't be denied. Secretly they met for months, until one night Aro came to him that he was suspicious of his maid because she'd been sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night. Of course Jasper knew this, but he couldn't bear to lose his Alice, so he offered to watch her and see who she was meeting with, No longer able to pretend that their meetings went unnoticed, Jasper finally went forward to contact the FBI and eventually the CIA. With a little help, Jasper was able to fake Alice's death and report back to Aro of her condition. In the mean time, Alice was brought to a safe house until Jasper's job was done.

He'd only managed to get away from Aro long enough to visit Alice three times since she'd been moved there nearly two years ago. It had been agony, but having access to see her on the webcam helped.

After flying for a little over an hour the helicopter landed on a helipad in the middle of a dense forest. A parked SUV was waiting, ready to take them to the safe house. They drove down a small dirt road until the came to a deserted highway. Half an hour later and Jasper's anxiety and excitement was making him jumpy. He needed his Alice.

Once they finally arrived at little yellow house situated in a small middle-class subdivision, Jasper could hardly contain himself. Sitting on a porch swing, smoking a cigarette was his lovely Alice. Her head shot up at the sound of the SUV approaching.

Emmett hadn't even put the vehicle in park when Jasper jumped out an ran to take his girl into his arms and into the house.

Wanting to give them some privacy, Agent Rosalie Hale, Alice's assigned guard walked out to have a smoke herself. Emmett joined her on the porch.

"The place next door is ours too, so you two can stay there tonight if you want," Rosalie offered, and handed over the keys and security code before turning back to talk with Emmett.

Edward was relieved that he and Bella would be able to spend some time alone. They grabbed their bags and made their way to the empty house next door.

Once they escorted Alice and Jasper to the airport and got them safely on an international flight their final mission would be complete. Edward couldn't wait to get Bella alone on the island with him. He planned to make love to her many times and then ask her to marry him. He hoped she'd say yes and then make love to him some more.

Edward unlocked the door and input the code into the security system. He was barely finished arming the alarm, before Bella pounced on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

"Fuck baby, I need you so bad," she moaned wantonly before taking Edwards pouty lower lip in her mouth and sucking on it sensually.

Edward walked them as far as the stairs before he could no longer wait. He lowered Bella from his arms and onto the steps loving the way she arched into him to grind herself against his erection.

He trailed kisses down her neck before removing her shirt and bra and kissing down her chest and stomach. When he got to the waistband of her jeans he heard Bella moan in anticipation.

Bella hadn't had Edward's mouth on her pussy in months. She dreamed about his lips and talented tongue, loving that he knew just how to tease her and make her burn with need until one swipe of his tongue on her clit would make her explode. He didn't disappoint as he peeled her our of her jeans and panties and set forth on the task of fucking her tight hole with his tongue and fingers.

Edward loved the way Bella tasted not to mention how hard he knew her sensitive pussy would grip his cock after she'd just come. Edward drove his tongue into her tasting her essence at it's source.

"Please… Edward… please, I need to cum… fuck," she cried while she grinded on his face and pulled his hair seeking friction on her aching clit.

Edward let her beg a little longer, he loved it when she begged him to make her come. He finally gave her what she wanted, sucking her clit into his mouth and swiping at it with his tongue. She cried out and stilled, then began to tremble and quake as he attacked her pussy sucking and nibbling the over-sensitive flesh until he knew she was coming again.

She pushed his head away after it became too much, and then laid limply on the steps.

Edward pulled away and then picked his lover up and carried her to the bedroom to lay her on the bed.

He undressed quickly never taking his eyes off Bella's. He loved seeing the lust in her eyes when she saw his naked body. After he'd slipped out of his socks and underwear, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. She looked like and angel laying on the white silk sheets with her hair fanned out around her.

"I love you, Bella, forever," he whispered lovingly before settling between her open legs.

"I love you too, always," she replied before arching her back as Edward slowly filled her - body and soul.

As Edward slid into her slowly inch by delicious inch feeling her walls grip him like no other, he was home. He would never be inside another woman again. Bella was everything. She held onto him so tight that he it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. When they were both panting and breathless from exertion, her walls began to flutter before she clamped down on him and cried our his name, and his released soon followed.

Bella laid her head against his chest and fell asleep, snoring softly and still clinging to him in her sleep.

He kissed her hair, and held her just as tight as she held him.

It wasn't the first time he'd been able to hold her like this, but this time he didn't have to give her up when morning came, and for that he'd be forever grateful.

He didn't know where they'd end up, whether she'd agree to marry him or have his children or not, but he knew she loved him and they'd be together.

* * *

><p>AN

I hope you enjoyed my little story! Please review and let me know what you think!

Also, please be aware that I have a poll running for my next O/S. So far most of you want another chapter of Undisclosed Desires. Please read and vote!

Thank you all. Look forward to another Chapter of **Losing It** next week hopefully.

Sorry no Recs this time. I was in a hurry to post.

**Need a banner for your story? or O/S? Writing a for a Charity or Cause? Check out the forum TwiFicPics(dot)com ****There you will find a banner request forum and dozens of talented artists ready to make you something that will draw in new readers.**


End file.
